As a conventional information processing device, in radio communication apparatuses such as mobile telephones and electronic apparatuses such as digital cameras and PDAs (personal digital assistants), a device is known where a function menu is displayed on a display screen of a display portion and various functions can be executed by the user performing a selection operation on the function menu (for example, see Patent Document 1).
As another conventional information processing device, in terminal apparatuses provided with an information search system, a device is available where to search for an optimum route between a departure place and a destination, a first search criterion (departure place) and a second search criterion (destination) are displayed side by side so as to be selectable (for example, see Patent Document 2).